powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Doomsday Cult
The Doomsday Cult is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. This episode will introduce a cult that worships a greater evil worse than Fyrus, responsible for a string of missing people which they end up dead. Beverly, Maria and Theo are troubled that these murders are occurring in Angel Grove and decide to investigate, not as Power Rangers. Yumi realizes the same is occurring in Blue Bay Harbor and makes a search for answers of her own. Meanwhile, Fred Kelman is also hunting down the cult and trying to find out who is their leader. Plot Another day in Angel Grove, but there is heavy rain. People are in their usual routines while still rebuilding from the second Malastarian assault on Earth. Meanwhile, on Angel Grove News Network HQ. Maria: Good Evening Angel Grove! The city is in shock this week as a string of grisly murders of missing men, women and children have been occurring as of late, though no criminal organization or gang has claimed responsibility yet law enforcement was not able to determine who is responsible of all these tragic murders. Though the only thing is that in the sites where the bodies are found there is a strange symbol drawn on the walls and written in some ancient language that universities and archeologists are unable to determine. This could be some sort of cult, ushering in the end of the world. Mayor Delgado and Police Chief Landors had stated the following today. At City Hall Mayor Delgado: These string of murders will be dealt with, I don't know why this is happening but all I know is that we will ensure that our police are vigilant 24/7 Chief Landors: Whoever this murderer or group of cold blooded killers are take note of this: the days of your killing spree are numbered, you either quit the killings or be hunted down and punished for these cowardly acts against innocent men, women and children. These types of crime shall not be tolerated. Back at the newsroom Maria: Whatever happens, I also urge to be with your children at all times and protect your husbands and wives with all your heart. Many of these murders are condemned not just by law enforcement and Global Council, but also from secular to religious groups. This is Maria Santiago of Angel Grove News Network. Days later, we see Beverly, Maria and Theo sharing drinks at a pub. Maria is forlorn due to this string of murders. Maria: I just don't understand, who could be behind these heartless killings? Beverly: Probably some cult of psychopaths calling for the Devil to come Theo: Perhaps it would be. But some would say it's psychological disorder, but symbols like these I've never seen them in Christian demonology. Beverly: That's odd. Or maybe it could be some influence from another dimension. Many psychologists believe that could be some sort of mental illness that makes them lack all sense of logic and reason. Maria: Well, in the days of Lightspeed Rescue, they had to deal with demons in Mariner Bay. Joanna, God rest her soul, she told me all about it shortly after the war was over almost six years ago. Theo: Maybe we should find out who is the culprit Beverly: But not as Power Rangers Theo. Remember, the G.A. is... Theo: I know Bev. But we should go as ordinary citizens. Maria: Joanna and I posed as prostitutes in order to help the G.A. apprehend Rojas, we need to find some leads As they leave we move to Blue Bay Harbor, where these string of homicides are also occurring. Yumi is in her Wind Ninja Outfit with a team of ninjas investigating as well. Suddenly, Yumi discovers an abandoned church that has been closed for many years, and sees hooded men with a strange evil symbol on it. The very same one at murder sites. Yumi: Everyone remember, wound! Do not kill! We are not assassins, we protect people. As Yumi and her team infiltrate the church, what we hear is a group of hooded men and women and bowing before an evil symbol covering the cross. A man in red cloak finishes his dark prayer chants and turns to his group Red Cloak: Bring forth the sacrifice A little girl about 10 years old is brought forth as the crowd starts chanting "Blood and Death" many times. She is tied up on a table. Yumi cannot believe her eyes as the girl is crying, she is both shocked and angry. She then indicates the time to strike as the Red Cloak is about to stab her with an evil looking dagger, and a shrunken hits the blade, taking it away from his hand. The ninjas break in and the cult is no pushover as they brought weapons of their own such as knives and swords. But these hooded people are no match for Yumi and her team. She catches the cult leader trying to escape while subduing his protectors, then finally grabs him pinning him to the ground as the other ninjas tie up the rest. Yumi: Tell me! Why are you killing all those people? What is this all about?! Red Cloak: He's coming! He's worse than the Malastarians! Yumi: Who? Who is coming?! Red Cloak: You'll see soon enough. And soon your world will burn. She knocks him out as she liberates the girl from her bonds. Yumi removes her mask to assure the girl everything is alright, she leaps onto her and cries. Yumi: It's okay sweetie. It's okay! Meanwhile in Angel Grove, Beverly and Theo are fighting cult members and liberate a man, woman and their son. Theo: Why are you killing innocents? Green Cloak: It's to nourish the strength of the one who comes. Theo: Who is the one who comes? Green Cloak: He's from the bowels of the underworld, and much worse than Fyrus and all those other villains the Power Rangers fought for years. Soon, you will all die. Beverly: Not if we can help it! In New York, Fred Kelman is also chasing one of the cult leaders who tries shooting him down. Fred avoids gunfire and continues his pursuit all the way until Central Park. Fred leaps and finally grabs the leader. Fred: You're under arrest for the murder of that family! Blue Cloak: We kill to nourish the strength of our dark lord and master. He shall open hell's gate and the world will burn. Fred: Yeah? Well I don't believe in such things. Blue Cloak: The Malastarians are nothing to what he shall do to this world Fred is shocked to hear something like this, but nevertheless he takes the cult leader in. Meanwhile at G.A. HQ, Fred reports to Johnson. Fred: These cults have been spreading all over the world Johnson: What do you know about it Fred? Fred: All I hear is that they are sacrificing families with blood rituals in the name of their dark god. Voices in their heads, mass delusions. Johnson: Dark god? Fred: Yes sir! Johnson: According to some historical data on the Lightspeed Rangers, they have fought a legion of demons led by Vypra and Diabolico, but some of them say that it's worse than the Malastarians and all these other villains the Rangers of old have fought. Fred: The Malastarian threat is over, but how can the world get better if certain threats similar to them are still around? General, who knows if what they say is true about this coming "dark god"? We have to be ready, sir. Johnson: Indeed. Hopefully the G.A, or the Power Rangers can deal with this, because should the council get involved in this...there will be no fair play. Meanwhile in Angel Grove. Maria: Good Morning Angel Grove! Good news for everyone as more cult members have been arrested and families have been rescued. It turns out that certain group of people have decided to stand up for their town and rescue their families. Both law enforcement and others helped apprehend these criminals and are now awaiting trial. But still there could be others similar to those cults that terrorize the good people of Angel Grove and other cities. This is Maria Santiago of Angel Grove News Network. At the diner Beverly and Theo are having some lunch during their break from work Beverly: Good thing Yumi gave us some leads. Her ninjas are amazing Theo: Yeah. But still I'm in question about this so called "dark god" of theirs. They didn't even said the name of him. Beverly: I ripped one of their cloths for this symbol. One of them had the sense to talk. It is the symbol of an ancient dark god, far more powerful than Vypra and others. With enough bloodshed he will revive. Theo: I hope to God that this "dark god" does not emerge. But if he does, we need to be ready. Beverly: I know. Now come on, tell me more about this "Tres Golpes" breakfast you got planned? Theo: (laughs) Well, it's like this. It translates to the three hits, which is plantains, eggs and sausages. Changing the subject they enjoy lunch before going back to work. Though the Malastarian threat is permanently gone, something will come very soon. Trivia * The names of Delgado and Landors are a reference to Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Jack Landors from Power Rangers SPD. * This episode was to prepare to introduce a villain. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath